


Make You Mine

by Summerrose504



Series: Make You Mine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerrose504/pseuds/Summerrose504
Summary: A young witch transfers from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts during her fourth year with her adopted family and twin sister. She meets the Weasley family and gains an instant attraction towards Fred Weasley. Although the two are very different they discover not to judge someone before you truly get to know them.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Make You Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983910
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Skip to Chapter 1 if you have read Wildest Dreams or Halfblood Princess, the prologue is identical to this story but this story follows Hallie Porter and her journey.**

In June 1978 a young woman by the name of Cassandra Rice was attending Hogwarts and was in her seventh year. She had long straight chocolate brown hair and stunning dark brown eyes. She was a pureblooded witch although this was not important to her as it was for the rest of her house members as she was a Slytherin and one of the few friends Severus Snape actually had. Everyone believed this to be very odd when she was placed in the Slytherin house due to her kind and loving nature but the Sorting Hat never fails at the placement of the students.

It was the end of term everyone was saying their goodbyes, Cassandra was looking for Severus before she left. She spotted him under a tree reading a book, she gave a small smile then approached him "Severus" she spoke softly.

He looked up from his book pushing some hair back, "Cassandra...is everything alright?"

She gave a soft laugh and nodded "I wanted to say goodbye. This is our last day at Hogwarts before we all go to do great and wondrous things."  
"Not all of us will go onto do great things, Cassie. Some of us are not as fortunate to already have a job waiting on us with the Ministry..." she took a seat next to him in the grass as he spoke "although Dumbledore did offer me a teaching position here once I gain more training. I am hoping it is the defense against the dark arts position."

"That is wonderful, Sev! You will be a great professor" she smiled at him clearly very proud, "I am not sure if I should join the ministry, my father got me the position. I want to travel and see the world" she leaned into him "we are young and clearly with the war going on we need to take risks and see what the world has to offer. We only have one life and I do not want to use it stuck in some office."

Severus tensed up a moment when she leaned into but relaxed after a moment, she made him feel comfortable and after losing Lily it was nice to have a friend again. "Cassie..."

"Hmm?" she glanced up at him 

"I...I..." he was not sure how to explain how he felt to her.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes "I like you too and not just in a friend way. I like you more than that" she leaned in and kissed him. This caught Severus off guard but then responded to the kiss by kissing back and pulling her closer to him. She pulled away "Should we go somewhere..." she glanced around them; they were completely alone she looked back at him "more private." He just nodded unable to speak. She laughed and stood up then they went back to the school and found an abandoned classroom.

When Cassandra and Severus arrived at King's Cross, he pulled her to the side where it was a bit more private "I want to give you something...something to remember me by"

"How could I ever forget you? You are my friend just like Ann and Patrick" she said, Ann and Patrick were her friends from Ravenclaw who were dating each other.  
He took a deep breath and pulled a necklace with a periwinkle flower on it "we do not what the future may hold but I hope that if you wear this that you will always remember me"

She smiled "I love it. It is beautiful...do I have to put it on myself?" He shook his head and she turned around and moved her hair in order for him to put the necklace on her. Once it was on, she turned back around and gave him a peck on the lips "Thank you. I will write to you"

"Look forward to it," he said as she walked away to find her parents.  
_________________________________________________________________________

A month later Cassandra discovered herself expecting, she was sitting with her friend Ann "I am pregnant" she said "What do I do?"

Ann sighed, "Cassandra you do not have many options. You can keep it and raise it or give birth and give it up for adoption although with the current war there's already so many orphaned children or you can..."

Cassandra shook her head stopping Ann from finishing her sentence "I want this baby...I love the father I do but he is not fully there I think he is still in love with someone else.

Ann placed a hand on her friend's "then there is your answer. You can keep the baby; I would tell the father but that is me. If you do not want him involved then do not tell him. If he still in love with another then he will never be able to fully love you, the child may be but not you."

"I have not seen him since we went our separate ways at King's Cross...I am doing this on my own. This is my baby and I will raise it the way I see fit"

"If that is what you want to do then I will support you and I know Patrick will too. You will not raise the baby alone we are here for you"

Cassandra hugged her "You are the best!"  
____________________________________________________________________________

In March 1979 Cassandra went into labor, she never told Severus about the baby. Ann was there to help her with everything. “Alright Cassandra one more push and the baby will be here,” the healer told her, and with one final push the baby was born, “Congratulations! You have a daughter.”

The healer handed the baby to another healer to let Cassandra see before taking the baby to get cleaned up, “She is beautiful” she cried “She is mine.”  
Ann squeezed her hand “Yes, she is. She is beautiful and no one is taking her from you.”

They got Cassandra and the baby to recovery; she was sitting in bed holding the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. “Do you have a name?” Ann asked   
Cassandra touched the necklace Severus gave her while looking at her daughter “Periwinkle Elizabeth King”

“King? I do not remember attending school with someone with the last name King.”

She looked up “You did not know him. I met him in Hogsmeade and had a bit too much butterbeer.” 

Ann nodded but did not believe that

In September 1981, Cassandra was working for the ministry and raising Periwinkle by herself, Ann tried to get her to join the Order but she claimed with work and being a single mother, she just did not have the time. Cassandra was at the burrow with Periwinkle and Ann and Patrick’s twin daughters, she was there to keep Molly company while everyone was out battling death eaters. The children were all asleep and the two were tidying up the living area while they waited.   
“Shouldn’t they be back already?” Cassandra asked concerned as she glanced at the clock just as Arthur’s hand on the clock switched to home.

“There they are,” Molly said with relief as Arthur and some other members of the order came in as well. 

“Molly” Arthur said hugging her and giving her a kiss.

Cassandra searched the people who were there, “Where’s Ann? Patrick?”

The room went quiet no one wanting to say anything. Remus stepped forward “Cassie…”

“No…no…you are wrong! They can’t be!” 

Molly came over to her, “There now child it will be alright.”

“Their daughters…they have no family. Ann was an orphan herself and Patrick lost his parents months ago. These girls have no one.”

“I suppose then they will go to an orphanage until they are adopted.”

Cassandra shook her head, “No I will do it. I will adopt them. Their parents were my best friends. I am their godmother I will take care of them…but it is no longer safe here. I am moving to America.”

A few days passed and they were having a joint funeral for Ann and Patrick, “Mummy and daddy loved you two very much.” she told Hallie and Holly who did not have a clue what was going on. 

At the reception that was being held at the Burrow, Cassandra had just gotten the twins and Periwinkle to sleep for their afternoon nap. She went to the edge of the property she needed some space. She was leaning against a tree with the wind blowing, it was nearing October and the weather was becoming cooler. Footsteps approached from behind her, “I would like to be alone for a moment please.”

“You had a child,” the voice said

She looked up and turned towards the voice “Severus…what are you”

“I am apart of the order…I came to pay my respects to them.”

“Oh…I did not know you joined. Um…thank you for coming though.”

He nodded, “You are welcome. I will repeat though you had a child.”

“I did…Periwinkle”

Severus glanced at the necklace she still wore, “Periwinkle? Is she?"

“Look Severus I got to go. I leave tomorrow for America” she went to walk past him

“You did not answer my question!” he raised his voice which he had never done towards her before. He grabbed her arm stopping her from walking “Is she mine?”

“Let go of me, Severus!” she tried to pull her arm from his grip.

Lily approached them coming to check on her, “Cassie are you alright?” she asked which made Severus release his grip then left.

“Yes, I am fine. Just Peri’s father trying to cause trouble.”

“Is her father Severus?”

She said nothing but gave a simple nod, “I do not want him to know.”

Lily nodded, “I understand”

The following day, Cassandra was at the docks preparing to board a ship to America. “Are you sure you want to leave?” Molly asked, everyone was there to say goodbye.

“I am sure. It is not safe here to raise these girls here. Hallie and Holly already lost both of their parents; I am not leaving them alone ever again.”

Molly nodded then gave them a hug as did everyone else. 

“You are a very brave young witch, Cassie,” Remus told her as he was the last to say goodbye, “I will be back one day. I would like the girls to attend Hogwarts, know where they are from, and meet everyone until I feel it is finally safe to return then I will remain with them in America.” He nodded as the ship blew its horn for final boarding. She took the twins’ hands “Peri grabbed Holly’s hand and let’s go find our new home.”

They boarded the ship “Bye-bye!” the girls said once they were on board and waving goodbye to everyone on the docks. 

What Cassandra did not know is that Severus had come to watch them leave as well. Lily who was at the docks as well saying goodbye looked behind her and noticed Severus standing in the far back, she handed Harry to James then excused herself claiming she needed to use the loo. She went to him “You did not say goodbye?”

He looked at her, “We ended on bad terms.”

“Did you? Or did you bail on her? From what I gathered from Ann was that you never answered her letters when she wrote now, she did not know she was writing to you but it was obvious of course. Cassie was in love with you.”

“I was in love with another. I love her too but not as much I loved someone else.”

“Her daughter is yours. It is of course very obvious; Periwinkle resembles you very much.”

“I am not the father type.”

“You could be if you tried. I should go though.” 

Severus looked back towards the ship as it was sailing away towards America. 


	2. The Burrow

**Chapter 1: The Burrow**

The Banks family, Porter Twins, and Periwinkle had recently moved into their new home located just up the road a bit from the Burrow. They were walking over to meet Cassandra’s old friends the Weasley family. “Girls, I want you all on your very best behavior. The Weasley family is a friend of mine. They also have Harry Potter staying with them on one of their children’s friends as well I believe her name is Hermione.”

Hallie was reading Witch Weekly while they walked, but the name Harry Potter brought her attention away from her magazine, “Potter? Harry Potter? The boy who lived that Harry Potter?”

Cassandra gave a small laugh at her goddaughter, “Yes that Harry Potter.”

“This is fascinating! I have read so much about him and how he defeated you-know-who.”

“Of course, you have,” Periwinkle said under her breath as they approached the burrow for dinner with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. Although they have of course never met Harry, Hallie like most young girls had a celebrity crush on him.

Cassandra gave them both looks, “Behave,” she warned her daughter then knocked on the door of the Burrow

Inside they could hear movement then a woman yell, “Arthur! Kids! Our guests are here!” Just then the door opened, “Oh my word, Cassie look at you! You have not aged a bit!”

“Hello Molly,” Cassandra smiled, “it is so lovely to see you again.”

“I cannot believe it has been thirteen years since you left for America. My…” Molly looked at the children then laid eyes on Periwinkle, “My heavens is this…is this Periwinkle? Child, you were just a toddler the last I saw you.”

“Yes ma’am,” Periwinkle said, “but I go by Peri now. Periwinkle just is not my style.”

Molly nodded, “Well Peri you look absolutely beautiful just like your mother.”

“Thank you,” Periwinkle smiled looking at her mom who was smiling back at her.

“You remember Hallie and Holly Porter, right? They were…”

“Ann and Patrick’s children,” Molly looked towards the Porter twins, “now if my memory is correct you are Hallie,” she looked at Hallie, who had long straight chestnut brown hair with emerald green eyes. She also a bit tanner than her twin, “you look very much like your father except those are your mother’s eyes.”

Hallie smiled and looked at her sister before looking back toward Molly, “I am pleased to hear I have something of his and not just his last name. I adore my eyes it is the only thing Holly and I have in common.”

She gave her a sad smile then looked at Holly, “And you are your mother’s daughter no doubt about that. You are the spitting image of her,” she noticed the book in her hand, “just like her. She always had a book; she was the perfect student and was even ahead girl.”

“I want to be just like her…well both of my parents. I want them proud of me.”

“They are definitely proud of both of you,” Cassandra and Molly both told them.

The two women laughed, “Well I guess these are your two other children…Alicia and Mallory, right?”

“Yes. Mallory is eleven and will be starting her first year at Hogwarts. Alicia is ten, she is very jealous of her older sisters who are going to Hogwarts.”

Molly nodded, “And this must be your husband.”

“Yes, this is Richard,” she smiled up at him.

Molly then realized she had not let them inside yet, “well enough standing outside come inside. Now speaking of husbands and kids where are mine? Arthur! Kids!”

The shuffle of movement from upstairs was heard as they all begun to come downstairs, “I at least hope the guys are attractive,” Periwinkle whispered to Hallie and Holly who stood next to her.

“Did you not see the Christmas card from last year? They are just alright,” Hallie said, “I hope the men at Hogwarts look way better.”

“Is that all you two think about is how attractive a man is?” Holly asked them.

“No…” Hallie said as she glanced over at the stairs just as Fred and George walked down, she instantly went speechless.

“You were saying?” Periwinkle teased but Hallie was too distracted by staring at Fred

Fred glanced around the crowded downstairs just as his eyes fell upon Hallie who quickly looked away from him just as he looked at her, “Whoa…” he let slip accidentally.

George looked at him confused then followed his line of vision then chuckled looking back at him, “love at first sight?”

He looked at his brother coming out of his trance, “what? No, she is the same as Ron that would be…” he looked back at her, “let’s not be rude let’s go say hello.”

George rolled his eyes as the two approached the three young ladies, “hello boys,” Periwinkle said, “my name is Periwinkle but everyone calls me Peri and these are my sisters…well godsisters Holly,” she indicated to her.

“Hello,” Holly greeted them by shaking their hands, “this is my twin, Hallie.”

Hallie was a bright shade of pink, “Hi…” she squeaked which just made her pinker in the face.

“Are you alright?” Fred asked with concern noticing her coloring and the squeak in her voice.

“Oh…um…yes. Please excuse me,” she walked away quickly.

Periwinkle laughed, “Yeah she is totally fine just having a…” Cassandra had been watching the situation and glared at her daughter, “a bad case of the giggles. I had just told a joke before you and your brother approached. I do not believe I caught your names.”

“I am Fred and this George,” Fred told her, “so…Hallie likes jokes?”

“Do you like jokes?” Periwinkle asked knowing she was about to make some mischief happen.

Fred and George both laughed looking at each other then back at her, “do we like jokes she says. Peri, we love jokes but especially pranking.”

“Oh well, Hallie actually does…” Holly started but Periwinkle cut her off.

“Loves jokes and pranks. She adores them.”

This appeared to get them excited but more Fred than George, “Really?” they both said

“Yes! You did not hear this from me though. Excuse us though we have other people to meet.”

They nodded as the two ladies walked off to meet the others, “And you said you were not interested in her,” George teased Fred as Hallie rejoined her sisters.

“I am not interested in anyone romantically,” although he could not keep his eyes off of Hallie as she crossed the room.

“If you say so. I will admit though I find Peri interesting she has certain spunk to her.”

“You can like a fifteen-year-old but I can’t like a fourteen-year-old? Yeah, that makes sense. Once we are in our twenties it is not going to matter. Plus, love has no age.”

“Whoa! Easy tiger, like her then.”

A bit later everyone sat down to eat dinner with Fred was seated next to George as he did with every meal, but the only remaining seat was next to him, “Here Hallie here is an empty seat,” Fred called over to her noticing her searching the table for a seat.

“Oh...” she looked at the seat then sat down next to him, “I did not notice the seat was available. Thank you,” she avoided eye contact with him.

He glanced at her, “You’re welcome. Chicken?”

She looked at the serving plate he was offering her, “No thank you. I do not eat meat.”

“What?” Ron said in shock from across the table, “you do not eat meat?”

She looked at him and shook her head, “No I do not. I do not like the idea of killing animals. It is very cruel.”

Ron was still in shock as Fred placed the serving plate back down and refused to take any meat himself, “please eat it if you want. Do not stop on my account. This is just my personal preference.”

“I am doing this because I want to,” Fred told her as they exchanged small smiles. Throughout the meal, they talked with one another and it started to become obvious to everyone at the table that the two shared a common romantic interest in one another except the only two who could not see how the other felt about the other were the two of them.

When the Banks family, Porter twins, and Periwinkle left everyone walked them out with Fred and Hallie staying close together, “will you be going to the world cup?”

“We are but I am not big into sports. Fashion I definitely am but not sports.”

“Some girls are not. Peri and Alicia really seem to be into it.”

“Alicia loves quidditch and Peri is more interested in the men who play,” she laughed, “although the men are very fine.”

Fred laughed at her comment, “I suppose but that is not really my type.”

She laughed, “do you have a type?” she questioned looking towards him.

He looked at her, “I don’t know maybe you will have to discover that for yourself.”

“Perhaps I will,” she blushed turning away from him by looking up at the stars, “the stars are really pretty tonight.”

“You are…” he stopped himself he wanted to tell her that she was much prettier but instead he said, “you are absolutely right. They are beautiful,” he said this looking at her, not the stars.

She looked back at him with a soft smile her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, “I should go…see you soon?”

“Of course,” he told her as she walked ahead to join her family just as George approached him, “what?”

“Oh, nothing just that you know I am right.”

“Shut up, Georgie.”

“Come on say it,” George teased.

He scowled at him then groaned, “fine! I am head over heels in love with her and I just met her. She is perfect! She is adorable but she does not feel the same way she refuses to even look at me.”

George laughed, “yeah she must hate you. No wonder she spent the entire evening talking to you.”

He rolled his eyes, “You are a real ass you know that.”

“Yup,” George said as they reentered the Burrow.

A couple of days later it was the day before the world cup and everyone was back over at the Burrow with everyone playing a game except Hallie, Holly, and Hermione. Hallie was sitting with Holly and Hermione under one of the shady trees while others played. Hermione and Holly were reading the books they had gotten for the start of the coming term while Hallie was reading Witch Weekly, “Why do you read that nonsense? There is simply no good knowledge that comes from reading about celebrities,” Holly asked.

Hallie rolled her eyes and laid her magazine gently in her lap, “My dear sister you simply just do not understand that these contain just as much knowledge as your books but these are better, they have pictures. See look at this picture of Victor Krum, is he not attractive? Perhaps we will meet him tomorrow.”

Holly gave Hermione a side glance look then looked back at her, “You should be preparing for school. We are starting at an entirely new school this year, thankfully we finally have friends.”

“I am more interested in the guys they will have. I have had enough of American boys give me the English men.”

Periwinkle came over just as she said this and laughed, “Oh but I thought you were interested in a certain redhead,” she teased glancing over at Fred and George who were heading over.

She glared at her as they approached them, “Hello ladies,” George greeted grabbing one of the waters that were there for them.

“Hello Hallie,” Fred said grabbing his own water and sitting next to her. She turned pink in the face nearly matching the shade of pink sundress she was wearing. Everyone noticed and laughed except Fred who did not understand, “what is so funny.”

“Oh nothing,” Hermione said through a laugh.

“I’m going to tell him,” Periwinkle and George whispered to one another “Jinks!”

Hallie stood up with a huff, “You all belong in Slytherin. You are all mean…except you Fred you can remain in Gryffindor. I am going to write a strongly worded letter to Dumbledore informing him to move all you to Slytherin immediately!” she stormed off.

“Hallie! Oh, calm down!” Periwinkle called after her as she disappeared into the burrow with Fred following close behind her to try and cheer her up.

Once Hallie was inside, she entered the living room, Cassandra and Molly were hidden in order to try and eavesdrops on the conversation that Hallie and Fred may be having since they had been watching the scene unfold from the kitchen window, “Hal?” Fred asked kindly.

“I am fine,” she insisted keeping her back to him.

“Hallie, what happened?”

“They are just being mean. I…I like this guy who I just met and they keep teasing me on my feelings,” she turned to face him, “they also think I am stupid. I have dreams big dreams but I constantly get them shut down.”

He heard her say she liked a guy she just met but did not want to assume it was him instead he stepped closer and took ahold of her hands. She glanced down at their hands as he spoke, “Hallie, look at me.”

She looked up, “you are very smart. You have great big dreams! You fight for those dreams do not let anyone shut you down. Stand up and fight for your dreams. You deserve everything good in this world.”

She teared up, “why are you so kind to me? You barely know me.”

“Everyone deserves to be treated with kindness including you.” She hugged him and he held her close wrapping his arms tightly around her, “what is your dream?” he asked her letting her go after a moment.

She looked up at him, “this makes me sound self-centered but I want to be famous. I love singing, dancing, and performing. We lived in New York City before this and that city is where stars are born especially in the no-majes world.”

“No-majes?”

“Non-magic people.”

“Oh muggles.”

“Muggles?”

He laughed, “yeah that is what we call them.”

“Interesting but weird. Anyway, I want to be famous…I feel this is my calling to perform. I was in a few no-maj…muggle performances and did some modeling for some children magazines while I was there.”

“Really?” she nodded, “that is fascinating! I bet you are really good then.”

She shrugged, “I don’t know…it is probably just a dream nothing more.”

“Try. You never know if you do not try. They have a choir at Hogwarts you should join.”

“Really? I might then.”

“You will do wonderful.”

She smiled at him, “You are so kind to me. It is nice to have someone…like you.”

“It is nice to have someone like you too. Love George but this is different.”

“How?”

He looked into her emerald green eyes, “it just is. Not sure how to fully explain it.”

She nodded, “I think I know what you mean…we should probably rejoin the others.”

“Probably,” he agreed and escorted her out.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Chapter 2: The Sorting**

It was September 1st, Hallie and her family were on the platform waiting to board the Hogwarts Express, she was dressed in a pair of jeans with a nice pink blouse and a white raincoat over her outfit in order to protect herself from the gloomy weather outside. “You are overdressed,” Periwinkle told her, “we are going to school not a social gathering.”

“You should always dress to impress. I wanted to wear my pink dress but the rain had me changing my outfit last minute,” she sighed glancing over at the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione who were a bit further down the platform. She gave a small wave to Fred who gave one back, they exchanged smiles before turning their attention back to their families to say goodbye.

“Girls behave please,” Cassandra told them she was not fully present as she was still nervous from what had happened at the world cup. She looked at her husband, “Are you sure we should send them.”

“They will be fine,” he assured her.

“Yeah mom we will be fine,” Periwinkle said looking at her mother.

She looked at her daughters and goddaughters, “Again please behave this year. I do not need to be getting letters from Dumbledore saying how you have not been acting correctly. He is doing us a great favor and accepting you three into the school even though you are not first years.”

Periwinkle rolled her eyes, “I am perfectly capable of learning magic on my own. I do not need a school to teach me.”

“Watch your tongue, young lady. You are a great witch…much better at making potions that performing spells correctly though,” she sighed then hugged her, “I am going to miss you my darling. My first baby, I love you so much.”

Periwinkle hugged her back and rested her head on her shoulder. She may be stubborn but she was also very sweet, “I love you too.”

They all said their final goodbyes then Hallie, Holly, Mallory, and Periwinkle all boarded the train with the golden trio. Once onboard, the four of them found their own compartment while the golden trio was in one next door to them. “I think I will go explore the train,” Hallie said standing, “watch Diamond, please,” she placed her all white cat on the seat then left going to find Fred.

She searched each compartment till she found Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. She knocked on the door then slid the door open, “Hello,” she greeted them.

“Hi Hallie,” Fred smiled at her, “how are you this morning?”

“I am well thank you. Still recovering from the world cup disaster.”

They all nodded, “I think everyone is,” George commented.

“Were any of you hurt?”

“Oh no we thankfully got out safely. Harry nearly got into trouble though, they tried to blame him for casting the dark mark,” George informed her.

She gasped in disbelief, “Harry? Why would they think he would cast the dark mark?”

“Because he was placed near the scene with no one else but Mr. Crouch Sr.’s house elf.”

She shook her head, “that is not right.”

“No, but he is fine now.”

“Good…” she looked at Lee,” I am so sorry where are my manners. I am Hallie Porter, a fourth-year transfer student from Ilvermorny.”

Lee looked at Fred who had not taken his eyes off of her. He looked back at her, “Fred mentioned we had some transfer students joining us this year. Your mother… is friends with Mrs. Weasley?”

“My godmother is friends with her…my parents were killed when I was a baby.”

He nodded feeling bad for getting it wrong, “I am sorry to hear that.”

“It is alright they died trying to help protect everyone from you-know-who.”

Fred decided it was time to lighten the mood, “Where is that sweet trolley? Hallie will you help me go find it? I could use something sweet.”

She lit up like a Christmas tree, “Yes!” she sounded way too excited to go get sweets, “I mean yes,” she said more calmly with Lee and George snickering to one another.

He stood up and approached her, “Want anything?” he asked George and Lee before they left.

“No thanks,” they said trying to hold back laughs of how obvious that these two liked each other.

They walked the train searching for the trolley, “there it is,” she pointed as they entered a different section of the train.

Fred looked ahead at the trolley, “honestly I do not want any sweets. This was just an excuse to get out of the compartment and spend some time with you.”

She looked up him, he was much taller than her, “you want to spend time with me?”

“Of course, I do,” she blushed, “Hallie…I find you very special. You are unlike anyone I have ever met.”

She turned a brighter pink, “Mhmm,” she managed to say due to her basically being speechless to what he was saying.

“If you are willing, I would like to see where this may lead.”

She smiled softly, “I am willing.”

He smiled brightly at her then kissed her hand, “people will talk…for some reason they find our two-year age difference odd.”

“I am fourteen and you are sixteen to some this could be odd but love has no age. Although perhaps we should keep this between us just to be sure we are truly happy with the idea of each other.”

“That is a smart idea. The only opinions that truly matter are our own.”

“Exactly…should we still get sweets or just go back?”

He looked towards the trolley, “lets just go back. We will blame a line of kids if they ask.”

She nodded and they headed back towards the compartment, he opened the door for her and she entered then took a seat next to Lee as Fred sat next to George, “No sweets?” George asked seeing that neither of them had anything with them.

The two looked at one another then George and said in unison, “the line was long.”

They looked back at each other and laughed then Fred continued, “we decided it best to just wait. Plus, mum packed us a lunch for the ride,” he took a squashed sandwich out of his bag.

“Yeah very appetizing,” George said sarcastically then looked at Hallie, “so Hallie are you excited to start at Hogwarts?”

She glanced at Fred then turned her full attention towards George, “I was not originally. I had friends in America, I was raised there. It was home but now I finding it very exciting to be living here and attending Hogwarts…a new adventure.”

The three boys laughed, “there is always so sort of adventure going on at Hogwarts, usually Ron, Harry, and Hermione involved,” Fred told her.

“Usually? You mean always. The past three years there has always been some sort of problem and those three are always the common denominator,” George corrected.

“What do you mean?” she asked unsure what they could possibly mean.

“During their first year we had the issue with breaking nearly every school rule. Their second year a majority of the students ended up petrified and it nearly killed Ginny. Last year our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher turned out to be a werewolf and Sirius Black was on the loose so we had dementors flying around the school. Of course, that was the best teacher we have had in a while. It will be interesting to see what trouble they get into this year,” Fred told her.

“Um…I may want to return to America now.”

They laughed again, “It will be fine as long as our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is actually normal this year,” Fred assured her. Hallie simply nodded but with this new information about the past three years she felt now unsure about actually attending Hogwarts. She sat with the boys in silent for the rest of the journey, they arrived at Hogwarts shortly. They stood up to get off the train with Lee and George walking ahead of Fred and Hallie, “You will be fine. I promise nothing will happen to any of us.”

She looked up at him and nodded, “I hope you are right.”

“See you later?” he asked as they stepped onto the platform.

“Yes, you will. I should join my sisters now,” she looked towards her sisters a bit further down the platform.

He looked towards them as well, “Alright,” he walked off towards George and Lee as she went towards her sisters.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" Hagrid called to everyone.

“Mallory, you go that way we will meet you in the great hall,” Holly told her and she went with the other first years just as Hallie reached them.

They got into the carriages, but when they arrived Hallie, Holly, and Periwinkle were approached by Professor McGonagall, “Periwinkle King, Hallie Porter, and Holly Porter?” she asked looking up from the piece of parchment she had in her hand.

“Yes,” Holly answered for the trio.

“Come with me. You will join the first-year students for their sorting ceremony.”

“The first years but we are fourth- and fifth-year students,” Hallie groaned, “this is not good for my image.”

Holly and Periwinkle rolled their eyes as they followed McGonagall through the school and to the group of first-years waiting outside the great hall. McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke with the trio and the first-years. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your house. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” This got everyone excited especially the first-years, “We have two fourth year transfer students and one fifth year transfer student who will be sorted first then we will continue with the first-years students,” with that the doors opened and they proceed into the hall. Once they reached the front of the hall, they all gathered around as close as they could with Hallie, Holly and Periwinkle at the front. “Before we begin the sorting ceremony for our first-year students we are welcoming three new students from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will begin with their sorting then will move onto the first-year students,” she looked at the girls and first-years, “when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat upon your head and you will be seated into your houses.” She looked at her list, “Periwinkle King.”

As Periwinkle approached the stool to begin her sorting, some of the students at the house tables began to whisper to one another, “what do you think they are whispering about? Peri is not that interesting.”

“Shh,” Holly shushed her, “do not be rude.”

Hallie rolled her eyes then the sorting hat announced to everyone that Periwinkle was sorted into Slytherin. “Oh dear…you do not hear good things about that house.”

“Cassie turned out fine and she is from Slytherin,” Holly reminded her as she clapped for their sister.

Hallie nodded as she clapped as well just as McGonagall looked at her list again, “Hallie Porter.”

“Your turn, good luck,” Holly said as Hallie took a deep breath and approached the stool.

McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon her head, “Ah! Hallie Porter, youngest child of Ann and Patrick Porter. I am afraid I do not see Gryffindor as the house for you although I see you would like to be close to your new beau, Fred Weasley.”

“What? How did you know that?” Hallie thought to herself.

“You have no secrets from the sorting hat. I know everything about you…you are ambitious and resourceful like a Slytherin but that is not the house for you. I believe you would do well in your parents’ house. With that I place you in RAVENCLAW!”

McGonagall took the sorting hat off of her head as Hallie stood with a smile, she always wondered if she would make her parents proud and in this moment being sorted into their house, she truly felt she had made them proud. She walked towards her new housemates noticing Holly’s shocked face as she passed by, “I am shocked too,” she managed to whisper to her as she sat down next to a blonde-haired girl.

“Hello Hallie,” she smiled at her.

“Hello,” Hallie said softly.

“I’m Luna.”

“Lovely to meet you,” she said shaking her hand as Holly approached the sorting hat to be sorted. She watched as Holly was sorted into Gryffindor she clapped for her sister although surprised because she felt Holly was more of a Ravenclaw like their parents than a Gryffindor. Once Holly was seated, they started the first-years sorting and Mallory just so happened to be first and she was also sorted into Gryffindor, which a bit of a surprise as well since she seemed more like a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but the sorting hat always knows best.

Once everyone was fed Dumbledore stepped forward again and smiled towards all the sudden before him, “Now that we are all fed and watered. I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices,” he then went over Mr. Filch’s list of forbidden objects and places that were forbidden to all students. He also made the reminder that all third years and above were the ones who were allowed to go to Hogsmeade as long as they had permission from a guardian, “It also pains me to say that the Inner-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.”

“What?!” the students around them all groaned not thrilled with this announcement.

“I am not a big fan of quidditch anyway,” Hallie told Luna.

“That can be understandable. Some people are just not into sports.”

“This is due to an event that will be occurring in October and will be requiring much of the teachers’ time and energy. I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year—”

At this exact moment the hall filled with a great rumble of thunder and the doors of the hall blew open. A man stood in the doorway and every head in the hall turning towards him. The figure was suddenly illuminated by a flash of lighting. The man began to walk to the front. Once at the front he approached Dumbledore. He shook hands with Dumbledore then took a seat. “May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Moody.” No one clapped at this except Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Holly started to but stopped when she noticed no one else at the tables were.

“As I was saying,” Dumbledore started again smiling at the students, “we have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months. To explain this with more detail we have Mrs. Cassandra Banks, who works with International Affairs at the Ministry of Magic.”

Hallie was surprised at this since Cassandra had just been worrying about whether to send them or not, “I am surprised she accepted the position. She was so worried about us coming here today before we boarded the train.”

“Perhaps that is why she accepted the position. In order to be closer to her children, in hopes that if being closer she can try to protect all of you if any danger does strike.”

“Perhaps,” Hallie agreed and turned her attention towards Cassandra.

Cassandra approached the podium, as she approached, she glanced at Professor Snape then continued towards Dumbledore and greeted him with a shake of the hand. Dumbledore took his seat and she turned towards the students, “Good evening, everyone. I hope everyone has enjoyed the feast that was served tonight. Now like Professor Dumbledore mentioned my name is Cassandra Banks and I am here to discuss this exciting event that will be occurring here. The event that will be happening is called the Triwizard Tournament.

“You are joking!” Fred said loudly and Hallie shook her head with giggle at his response.

“Thank you for that, Mr. Weasley,” she and the other students laughed as she looked at him then back at the other student, “I am not joking though. Let us discuss the Triwizard Tournament more. Some of you may not know what the tournament actually is. I will give a small explanation for those who do not know what it is. The Triwizard Tournament was first established hundreds of years ago as a friendly competition between three of the largest European schools of wizardry. These schools include Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and the three champions selected go on to compete in three different tasks. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their contenders in October and the selection of students will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory for their school, and a thousand galleons in prize money.”

“I really hope my…” Hallie was looking at Fred then turned towards Luna, “I really hope my sisters do not join. I do not want anything to happen to them.

“The Ministry of Magic though has imposed an age limit for those who wish to enter. Students who wish to enter must be seventeen years or older if they wish to be considered. This is due to how dangerous and difficult these tasks will be. Dumbledore will be making sure that no one hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion,” she looked towards Fred, George, and Periwinkle. “If anyone has any further questions about the tournament, I will be glad to answer them I will be here most of the term. With that I wish everyone goodnight,” she turned and walked to sit at one of the seats.

“There is your answer,” Luna giggled.

Dumbledore stood, “Thank you, Mrs. Banks. And with that everyone it is now bedtime.”

They all stood and left, “want me to show you the way,” Luna asked her.

“Oh…I want to go see my sisters real quick. I am sure I will find the common room shortly.”

“Alright see you later,” she walked off.

Hallie approached Fred who was standing by one of the many staircases talking with Lee and George, “please do not tell me you actually plan on joining.”

“Yes, we plan on trying to join. We are going to create an aging potion to make us older so we can cross the line and place our names in the cup,” Fred told her excitedly.

“Is that not dangerous? This is a dangerous tournament, right? Otherwise they would not be setting an age limit.”

“Hallie do not worry your pretty little head about it. We will be perfectly safe,” George assured her.

She looked at Fred, “Stay safe please.”

“I promise I will be safe…we will all be safe,” he assured her.

She nodded, “alright well goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” they said as she walked off in the direction of the other Ravenclaw students.


End file.
